Tomorrow Never Knows
by Wind-Blown Chaos
Summary: Kuroda Rio, a regular on the Hyotei Girls' Tennis Team, not only has to deal with cancelled practice, but also is assigned to help Shishido Ryou out on the day of the boys' ranking matching.  Only problem is she hates Shishido.  ShishidoOC.


**Disclaimer**: Maybe one day, if I study hard enough I can take over the anime/manga business and own Prince of Tennis. Until then, I do not.  
**Warning:** Slight OOCness and no yaoi. OCs.  
**Cast:** Hyotei  
**A/N:** Now I am an avid fan of the Silver Pair, but I couldn't help insert a ShishidoOC, because there's none of them out there! Also, after wikipedia article jumping, I came across the article discussing the Hyotei tennis team, and noticed that someone added "Taste in girls." Under Shishido Ryou was "tomboy with attitude." The first thing that went through my mind was, "Ootori certainly does not have an attitude." The second thing was, "Okay! Then I'll make an OC that fits that category!" And thus, this appeared.

**Summary:** Kuroda Rio, a regular on the Hyotei girls' tennis team, was looking forward to a wonderful tennis practice on a day of blissfully good weather. Unfortunately for her, practice is cancelled to watch the boys' team, the female regulars are assigned to one regular as their slave for the rest of practice, and she is assigned to Shishido Ryou. ShishidoOC.

---

Tomorrow Never Knows

---

It was yet another bright, sunny day over Hyotei Academy. The perfect day for tennis practice. Unfortunately for Kuroda Rio, the girls' tennis team practice was cancelled.

Why? Again, unfortunately for Rio, the boys' tennis team was having their ranking matches for regulars. Ishikawa-buchou, an avid fan of the boys' tennis team's buchou, Atobe Keigo, cancelled practice and ordered all regulars to watch the boys' ranking matches.

Now the third year, Singles Two female regular with short black hair and hazel eyes scowled at this. How did their tennis team expect to beat Rikkaidai, who had beat them for first place in Nationals last year, if they spent valuable practice time (and weather) watching hot guys?

Rio soon found out she was the only one in the tennis team who could thinking properly today. When she finally met up with the rest of the female regulars, they were too busy obsessing over Atobe one second, Oshitari the next, Ootori, and so on.

And then Ishikawa-buchou spoke. The plan for today was that each female regular would be assigned to one of the male regulars accordingly to study their play style and assist them when needed. The boys' team was already informed of this and waiting for them.

In other words, the girls' team today would not only be ogling over the boy's team, they would also become each regular's personal slave.

Ishikawa started reading the assignments, "First off, Nakasone Kotone, you're with Hiyoshi Wakashi. Kira Sorano's with Mukahi Gakuto. Natsume Haruka with Oshitari Yuushi. Soseki Hanako, Akagawa Jiro. Li Sairi, Ootori Choutarou. Kuroda Rio, Shishido Ryou. And finally me, Ishikawa Sakura with Atobe Keigo. I assumed nobody wanted to be with Kabaji-kun, so I didn't assign anyone to him."

Rio wanted to scream. Scream and throw a tantrum.

Instead she simply smiled and began a long prayer to Kami-sama.

---

It wasn't that Rio didn't like Shishido. Oh no, it wasn't.

She despised him.

How the idiot had managed to end up in class 1-A, 2-A, and 3-A with her every year still amazed her. His brain was the same size as a Stegosaurus. Furthermore, he constantly bugged her. Teased her, tormented her to no end. Even requested that she tutor him in trigonometry because she was the math genius and that would mean spending countless hours with her ALONE.

It did not help that his new haircut and "blue cap" look complete with band-aid on forehead ignited a newfound obsession over him within the Hyotei female population. And when he paired up with Ootori Choutarou and won their doubles match against Seigaku in the Kantou tournament, his popularity skyrocketed.

How Ootori Choutarou had managed to become his close friend was still a mystery to all. The silver haired junior, who was a family friend of Rio (with business connections between the Kuroda and Ootori family going way back) was so polite and gentlemanly. So unlike Shishido Ryou. Rumors spread. Most of them involved yaoi and "Silver Pair bondings."

And all of this passed through Kuroda Rio's mind in one second, as she stood in front of the mentioned blue capped regular, trying her best not to sock him in the face.

Shishido looked more than amused. It was best to say he was highly entertained from ordering Rio around and watching the black haired girl dart from the storage closet to the tennis courts all with the snap of his fingers. There was something about that tomboy that needed abusing. Excessive abusing.

Rio thanked Kami-sama once more when the ranking matches finally ended with the same outcome as the ranking matches before, and the ones before that, and so on and so forth. She had survived a day of being Shishido's slave. Now it was time to go home and wash the painful day out of her mind.

"Oy, Rio-chan!"

That low voice assured her otherwise. She spun around to face Shishido, who tossed a set of keys at her.

"What do you want, now?" This escaped her mouth with an aspirated sigh.

Shishido's eyes held a strange light over a mischievous smile, "You're not excused until I say so. Ishikawa-san told us that."

Great. This was just great. Rio could almost feel her fists clench.

"So, I have one last assignment for you. I need something in the storage closet. So, you're coming to get it with me."

"As you wish, _Shishido-sama_."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Of course not."

"You know," In an instant Shishido had her against the wall without even touching her, leaning over her with his shadow covering the spot she stood, "You should show me some more respect. After all, I just won my ranking match."

Rio scowled again. Just because she was shorter than him did not give him the right to tower over her like that. "Buzz off." She said before pushing him away from her. God he was annoying.

In a minute, they were at the storage closet and Rio was attempting to unlock it. Unfortunately, the lock was very uncooperative.

Shishido cracked a smile that Rio noticed out of the corner of her eyes. _Damn…he's cute when he smiles_.

The instant that thought went through her mind she stopped trying to unlock the lock. What had she just thought?

"Here, let me help you since you've given up that easily." Shishido's arms were around her and he was working at the lock with the keys.

Rio scowled once more. She was doing this an awful lot today. "I did not give up!"

"Oh really?"

"I just distracted, sidetracked, that's all."

"Huh." The door was unlocked. Rio opened it to find the storage closet…completely empty.

"Shishido…" she began, "There's nothing—" Suddenly, Shishido pushed her into the closet.

"What are you doing?!" The black haired girl turned around to see Shishido step into the closet as well and lock the door behind him, "Sh-Shishido…"

"You haven't had your first kiss haven't you?" The closet was small and their bodies pressed against each other as Shishido once again pinned her to the wall simply by leaning over her.

A dozen thoughts buzzed through Rio's head. One was to get out of the closet ASAP. The others involved the fact that Shishido Ryou was about to steal her first kiss.

The last thought was that she really didn't mind. She actually wanted him too.

Wait. She tried to shake that thought from her head. What was wrong with her today?

Shishido was already closing in, and fast. When his lips finally touched hers, Rio found herself relaxing into it. His tongue gently coaxed her lips, begging for entry. When she allowed him in, she felt herself yielding to the angles of his tongue and the way his body curved over hers.

Oh man, did it feel great. Halfway through the kiss she finally realized the source of all her hatred towards Shishido. It wasn't hatred. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

She had no idea that she actually really liked Shishido Ryou.

Suddenly, the storage closet doors were thrown open. There was silence and then…

"What the…?"

"Shishido, what are you doing?!"

"Rio-senpai?"

"Shishido-san!"

"Honestly, Shishido, you chose a storage closet?"

"My eyes…my innocent eyes…"

"Rio! What are you doing?!"

"Ore-sama commands you two to stop this repulsive behavior now!"

---

A/N: And we shall end there.

The title of this fanfic was inspired by a Beatles song I had to do a writeup on for APUSH. Yes, I was writing this fanfic while doing my APUSH writeup, so if there are any typos or grammatical errors that irk you, I am very very sorry.

I actually have another fanfic that I plan to post that spins off of this event. That shall be posted shortly after this one. It focuses on Ootori (but, unfortunately it's not a Silver Pair fanfic)!

I really hoped you liked it. It's been a long time since I've written a one-shot.

W-B Chaos


End file.
